


Lover's Lane

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a familiar scenario, a car parked on a clifftop overlooking the ocean, two lovers cuddled on the hood, except, these are the Doctor and River. What are they up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Lane

A soft song played on the radio. Moonlight streamed over the ocean. The wind ruffled the leaves in the trees on the clifftop as the Doctor and River lay back against the windshield of the Ferrari and...

" _What_ are you two doing?" Amy demanded as she stomped out of the Tardis, parked under a tree, in her nightgown.

Rory stumbled out after her, belting his robe and yawning. "What's going on?"

River had arrived earlier in the day, not by vortex manipulator, but by Ferrari. She'd grabbed the Doctor and hauled him off yelling, "Important things to do, be back later!"

Amy and Rory had waited, and eventually gone to bed.

Now they came out, on what was obviously Lover's Lane, to find the Doctor and River leaning back on the car and watching the ocean, in the moonlight.

They both turned to look at her in surprise, there was a bucket of popcorn beside them, and they were both wearing sunglasses.

A love song crooned on the radio.

"We're watching the submarine races," the Doctor said, as if that was obvious.

Amy's brows drew down. River grinned at her. "Did you put him up to this?" Amy demanded.

"Why mother, I have no idea what you're talking about," River simpered.

"Hah!" the Doctor yelled, startling them all. He'd turned back to looking at the ocean. "Russia crossed the boundary first!" he crowed. "You owe me a tenner." He held his hand out palm up, triumphantly.

River peered into the ocean, then grimaced, and slapped a ten pound note in his hand.

"It's only because you repaired the boundary defense systems," she groused.

He wiggled in triumph and went back to watching the moonlit sea.

Amy stared at them and shook her head. "Come on, Rory." She grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him back into the Tardis.

\-----

The Tardis door slammed and the Doctor turned to look at River. "You don't think she noticed do you?" he asked worriedly, his hand going up to his bow tie.

River leaned over and brushed a thumb over the lipstick smear that showed under his collar. "This is Amy we're talking about. If she did, she'd be delighted."

She leaned over on the car hood and placed another kiss under the angle of his jaw. He wiggled in delight and grabbed her hip. His eyes went to the ocean.

"The Norwegians just crossed the boundary, that's another tenner you owe me," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled and cuddled up to his side. "You, are impossible."

River's head lay on his shoulder, one leg tucked between his. Their eyes went back to the ocean, and the action they could see taking place underneath it. The wind was cool, but it was warm between them.

He picked up the bucket.

"Popcorn?"

\-----

Inside the Tardis, Amy clicked off the scanner.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
